Until recently, the interconnection of printed circuit boards was provided by connectors having n contacts called "soldering pins". This method required the provision of solder inserts in the connecting tracks and holes bored in the board in line with the inserts, which appreciably increased the cost price of the board. The problems raised by this connection were aggravated by the arrival on the market of surface mounted components or SMC components which are minature and require the use of boards, tracks and connectors which are also miniaturized.